medieval_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Isabella Bloodmoon
=Isabella Bloodmoon= ---- Q''ueen Isabella Bloodmoon'' The Queen Of Veildonia Empire. Anais and Izzy/Laz’s real father died shortly after getting their mother, Eva, pregnant. Eva, distressed, fell in love with another man, Marcus, who then adopts Anais, 19 at the time. Eva, still pregnant with twins Izzy and Laz, dies in childbirth shortly after giving birth Marcus adopts Izzy and Lazarus, the newborn babies At this point, Anais is mortal still, until age 30 Once she reaches age 30, she is turned by Marcus, who promises to offer the same kindness to Izzy and Laz once they reach age. Once Izzy and Laz reach age 20, they’re turned. Laz takes the turning fairly well, but Izzy is weakened by a bad reaction to it, causing her to become sick. As the years go by, Anais is now 98 years old total, meaning Izzy and Laz would be 77-78 years old total, despite Anais’ body being 30, and Izzy/Laz’s bodies being 20. Isabella has a Dragon companion named nightmare that she had found as an egg in a hidden cave she stumbled across after sneaking from the castle walls. she had kept the egg hidden in a meadow near by the city, hiding it in a hole at the bottom of a large old tree until it hatched and keeping him a secret for a time Feeding and caring for the young pup. But she was happy to she that she had helped this poor creature survive. naturally overtime the two become very close thanks to Isabella's daily visits. she was bound to the Dragon at a young age. she was 20 yrs old when she had fallen sick and it was quite painful. the sickness left her in severe pain and immobile. Anais, her older sister tried everything to nurse her back to health but to no avail. things were looking grim on her life...until one night young nightmare snuck into the castle appearing in her bedroom where she lay sick and dying, desperate to save his friend. he had some how initiated a bond that linked his and Isabella's lives together. it wasn't long after that she had awoken and felt as healthy as ever. She now carries the mark of their life bond on her Forehead. Thus Earning the name "The Dragon Princess" As Isabella grew she become very skilled in the fine arts of dancing, singing, hand to hand combat, Sketching and Riding nightmare. and with age she became very rebellious and stubborn. she loved to give her older sister anais grief...always getting in trouble to keep her attention. weather it be sneaking off outside the castle walls and city walls for that matter to visit nightmare or just petty things like hiding or breaking his stuff...for her twin had had been captured. she believes that one day vampires will be accepted by all and not slaughtered mercilessly... ''Relationships ''https://mfk.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Bloodmoon?action=edit&section=2 none right now ''Family'' https://mfk.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Bloodmoon?action=edit&section=4 Rieliah, God of Winter- Real Father To Isabella Marcus Bloodmoon- Emperor of Earnwold and Adoptive Father to Isabella Eva Bloodmoon- Empress of Earnwold and Mother to Isabella(Deceased) Yuka Bloodmoon- Prince of Earnwold and eldest brother to Isabella Lazarus Bloodmoon-Prince of Earnwold and Eldest Twin Brother to Isabella Anais Bloodmoon- Princess of Earnwold and Eldest Sister to Isabella 'Gideon Bloodmoon-Brother and Prince of earnwold ' Category:Royal